Frederic Aspiras
Frederic "Freddi" Aspiras (born July 13) is the wigmaker and hair stylist at the Haus of Gaga since November of 2009. He started working with Gaga on the Monster Ball as the hair stylist for the tour. Since then, Aspiras is involved on various projects including photoshoots, music videos, events, concert tours while working on a day-to-day basis with Gaga. Works with the Haus of Gaga : For the day-to-day work in details, see the individual page linked below. Quick facts *First.. **Concert tour: The Monster Ball (2009) **Photoshoot: Carolyn Cole (2009) **TV appearance: The Oprah Winfrey Show (2010) **Music video: "Born This Way" (2011) 2009 :Main articles: November, December MB-Intro-Dancers.jpg|Monster Ball: Theater (2009-2010) 12-2-09 Carolyn Cole 003.jpg|Carolyn Cole (December 2) 12-7-09 XFACTOR.jpg|The X Factor (Dec 6) Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 601.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (Dec 18) 2010 :Main articles: January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, December PerformingOnOprah 2.jpg|The Oprah Winfrey Show (Jan 15) Normal 00345.jpg|Monster Ball: Arena (2010-2011) Marco Grob 02.png|Marco Grob (Mar 5) Music Station.JPG|Music Station (Apr 16) GagaKoh Prep 03.JPG|Gagakoh (Apr 20) MET.jpg|Costume Institute Gala (May 3) Night Makers8.jpg|The Rainforest Fund (May 13) The Today Show 2.jpg|The Today Show (July 9) NickKnight-BTW(2).jpg|Nick Knight (Dec 14) 2011 :Main articles: January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, December Born This Way Music Video 003.png|"Born This Way" (Jan, 2011) Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 010.jpg|Mariano Vivanco (Feb 6, 2011) 2-13-11 Grammy's BTW.jpg|53rd Grammy Awards (Feb 13, 2011) Lady-Gaga-HBO-Special.png|Lady Gaga Presents: The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden (2011) Lady Gaga - Judas 094.jpg|"Judas" (April 2-4, 2011) 4-23-11 Ryan McGinley 001.jpg|Ryan McGinley (Apr 23, 2011) Lady-gaga-judas-live-ellen-show.jpg|The Ellen DeGeneres Show (Apr 28, 2011) RobinHoodGala-02-May09-2011.jpg|Robin Hood Gala (May 9, 2011) 051111 lady gaga cannes performing 4110511224218.jpg|Le Grand Journal (May 11, 2011) 5-13-11 Graham Norton 3.jpg|The Graham Norton Show (May 13, 2011) 1 Born This Way1.jpg|BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend (May 15, 2011) Article-0-0C32894400000578-506 634x467.jpg|Saturday Night Live (May 21, 2011) 5-27-11 GMA 009.jpg|Good Morning America (May 27, 2011) TEOG-01.png|"The Edge of Glory" (May 29, 2011) Gagagerman1.jpg|Germany's Next Topmodel (Jun 9, 2011) 6-8-11 Volker Hinz 002.jpg|Volker Hinz (Jun 8, 2011) Gagagaultierphoto.jpg|Slam Photography (Jun 10, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-04.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) Jun25-MusicAid02.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards Japan (Jun 25, 2011) 6-30-11 Music Lovers 2.png|Music Lovers (Jun 30, 2011) Normal 023.jpg|Showcase (Jul 7, 2011) 7-10-11 Craig Greenhill 001.jpg|Craig Greenhill (Jul 10, 2011) 7-13-11 Monster Hall 2.jpg|Sydney Monster Hall (Jul 13, 2011) Y&I-I-1.png|"Yoü and I" (July 21-23, 2011) 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 021-final.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (July 21, 2011) 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 008.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (July 22, 2011) RTEmagicC Lady Gaga Mary the Night txdam31368 c3cd9f.jpg.jpg|"Marry the Night" (Oct 10-14, 2011) 10-18-11 Matt Irwin 005.jpg|Matt Irwin (Oct 19, 2011) 2012 :Main articles: January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, December 1-29-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|Terry Richardson (Jan 29) Lady Gaga Fame Promo Poster 002.jpg|Steven Klein (Feb 19-20) 2-11-12 Steven Klein 010.jpg|"Fame" (Feb 19-20) 2-29-12 Charles Krupa 010.jpg|Charles Krupa (February 29) The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 007.png|Born This Way Ball (2012-2013) Fiber Optic Wig On September 5, 2012, Gaga posted a video of her backstage at the Born This Way Ball wearing an handmade "Fiber Optic Wig" made with a mix of real light blonde hair and fiber optic. The wig was conceived by Frederic Aspiras and took 6 months to be completed. Gaga revealed in the video that Tara Savelo, Chris Vineyard and herself also helped in the creation of the wig. The concept was of a "Disney princess taken to a rave". According to Gaga, the wig feels and move like real hair. The wig is lit at the source of it and is plugged to a generator. The particular model shown on Gaga can also be plugged to the lightning board of the Born This Way Ball and be controlled by the lightning engineer. Tara revealed on September 7, that "the wig is for the BTWB, we are trying to put in sound sensors so that the louder she sings, the stronger it glows. #UnicornWig". Haus of Gaga Fiber Optic Wig 001.jpg Haus of Gaga Fiber Optic Wig 002.jpg 12-15-12 Rolling Stones Concert Backstage 001.jpg|Dec 15, 2012 Other AlexanderMcQueen3.jpg|(Nov 11, 2010) 5-14-11 Leaving Hotel in London.jpg|(May 14, 2011) 6-19-11 Frederic Aspiras backstage 001.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) 8-26-11 Tequila and Ciroc Party.jpg|(Aug 26, 2011) 7-27-12 Instagram 003.jpg|(Jul 27, 2012) 8-17-12 Out and about in Bucharest.jpg|(Aug 17, 2012) 8-27-12 Terry Richardson 025.jpg|(Aug 27, 2012) 8-28-12 Terry Richardson 006.jpg|(Aug 28, 2012) Backstage At The Born This Way Ball In Parken Stadium, Copernhagen 005.jpg|(Sep 2, 2012) 9-9-12 Leaving Hotel in London.JPG|(Sep 9, 2012) 9-13-12 Leaving Hotel in NYC.jpg|(Sep 13, 2012) 9-13-12 Instagram 006.jpg 9-14-12 Arriving at Macy's in NYC.jpg|(Sep 14, 2012) 10-7-12 Launch of Fame in Harrods.jpg|(Oct 7, 2012) 10-9-12 Backstage at LennonOno Grant For Peace Awards. Reykjavik 012.jpg|(Oct 9, 2012) 10-9-12 Backstage at LennonOno Grant For Peace Awards. Reykjavik 007.jpg 10-26-12 Backstage at The Born This Way Ball at Foro Sol, Mexico 001.jpg|(Oct 26, 2012) 11-6-12 Twitpic 001.jpg|(Nov 6, 2012) 11-7-12 Balcony Hotel in Rio de Janeiro.jpg|(Nov 7, 2012) Links Category:Hair Stylists Category:Haus Members